The overall objective of the Cellular Imaging Facility Core is to provide members of the Southwest Environmental Health Sciences Center (SWEHSC) with both routine and advanced capabilities in the visualization, quantitation and interpretation of structural and in situ molecular alterations to tissues and cells following exposure to toxicants. The Specific Aims of the Cellular Imaging Facility Core include providing: 1. Instrumentation and expertise for specialized imaging techniques 2. Expertise in experimental design and implementation of morphological techniques 3. Quantitative structural analysis and interpretation of morphological alterations 4. Training, consultation and technical assistance for users 5. Standard microscopic services